All Night Long
by Demonsoulprincess
Summary: Lucy, Nova, and Star are back in their hometown, Magnolia after 3 year of modeling around Fiore for one week. The girls decide to go to their old friend MiraJane's bar "Fairy Tail". When they are there, the girls meet three absolutely delicious men, now what? RATED M


**Hey guys! I have a idea that won't go away! I need to write this!**

**This is a one shot. This is my first lemon so if it sucks… try not to criticize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**

**I only own Star, Nova, and Ash**

**Sting POV**

I rolled my eyes as another girl skipped her way over to my rival's table. Him and his bastardly womanizing habits. "Need a drink?" A kind and cheery voice asked. I glanced up at the bartender and said "Sure, how much?" "It's on me." she stated. "Why?" I questioned. "I hate his womanizing too." I smiled softly at that.

Mira then slid me a mug full of beer. "Thanks" I muttered. Then I stood and walked calmly back to my friends. "Did you flirt with her or something?" Ash guessed. I shook my head as I sipped my beer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the club door opened. I turned back to my beer. "Holy motherfucker… God sent us angels.'' Rogue uttered.

I glanced towards the door and almost dropped my drink. I examined each girl. "Blondie is mine." I declared almost instantly. But it seems Salamander saw her too. He stood up and walked over to her and said something to her, trying to be seductive.

The girl's face twisted in outrage and a loud smack was heard. She hissed something at him that made his face drain of blood and run cowardly back to his seat.

The white haired bartender caught sight of them and yelled "LUCY, NOVA, STAR GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" They were gone from the spot and by the Mira within seconds. But the blonde hugged her while the other girls tried to detach her from the suffocating girl.

**Lucy POV**

As we walked into the club, I scanned the place for Mira. While I was looking for her, a pink haired man walked up to me and whispered seductively "Your place or mine, DD cup?"

My expression darkened and a terrifying expression settled over my usually cheery face. I slapped him hard in the face and hissed "Fuck off asshole!"

He turned on his heel and ran back to his table pathetically. I continued to scan the club and my eyes rested on a sexy looking blond man with 2 other extremely hot men.

"LUCY, NOVA, STAR GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" A feminine voice screamed, causing me to take my eyes off of the 3 men. Wide grins broke out on our faces and we ran over to her. "Mira!" I screamed glomping her. "Lucy, can't breathe!" she gasped out.

I let go of her and profusely apologized to her while the other girls sweat dropped at my actions. "I just haven't seen you for 3 years! I'm so sorry" I babbled.

Mira clicked her tongue and held me back so she could look at me. "You've grown so much in 3 years!" she muttered. "Why is everybody saying that… How's business Mira?" I questioned excitedly. "Business has been picking up a lot!" she informed me. "Okay, enough chit-chat I need to destress! Bring out the drinks!" Star cheered enthusiastically.

The said girl sighed and rolled her eyes, but slid us all a mug of beer. "Don't drink it too fast Lucy." Mira warned. I raised a thin eyebrow at the warning. "Mira don't tell me you forgot that she beat Cana in a drinking contest and still stayed sober!" Star yelled in mock shock.

Mira rubbed her chin deep in thought and after 10 seconds a comical light bulb went off above her head. "Oh yeah! Lucy… Cana wants a rematch." I smirked and asked "Is she here right now?" "LUCY I WANT A REMATCH!" a familiar girl shrieked.

**Sting POV**

After the blond girl detached herself from Mira, the 4 girls started to chat. "Hey boys." Cana greeted as she slid into the seat beside Ash. "Hey Cana." I greeted before turning back to watch the conversing girls. "What's up with him?" I heard Cana ask my friends.

"He's watching the girls that came in not to long ago." Sting said. "Where are they?" she inquired. "Over talking to Mira." Ash said. She glanced over at them. Her eyes widened slightly "No fuckin' way, they're back." She muttered under her breath.

Unexpectedly she jumped up and screamed with a huge tick mark on her head "LUCY! I WANT A REMATCH!" The blond girl(Lucy) set down her drink and turned her head to look at us with a smirk which only grew wider when she spotted the brunette next to us.

The white haired girl whispered something to Mira and they collapsed into fits of giggles. Blondie stood up and walked to our table sliding in next to Cana. "Is that how you treat someone you haven't seen in 3 years Cana?" she asked with mischief in her brown eyes.

"Lucy… I want a rematch right now!" Cana demanded loudly, drawing the attention of nearby people. Lucy sighed "Sorry Doll but I can't." "Why not Lu?" A persistent Cana asked/whined. "I have a shoot tomorrow." She calmly said. "But I need to win the drinking contest because Bacchus keeps turning my offers down because of it!" She whined.

"So when are you going to introduce them to me…" she asked. Cana face palmed then said "That's Ash Straight, that's Rogue Cheney, and that handsome man is Sting Eucliffe." "Okay, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and Fiore Weekly's top Female model." "So that's why you look so familiar and beautiful." I mused while muttering the last part.

"So Cana what's up?" Lucy asked the pouting drunkard. "Nothin' much." Cana grunted. "C'mon! There has got to be more than that! Oh, and who the hell was that jackass who tried to hit on me?" Lucy whined while a bitchy look settled over her doll-like face as she asked the dreaded question.

A large smirk crawled onto the drunk's face as she said "That pig is Natsu Dragoneel, he moved here a year after you left. And if that's all, I'm getting wasted tonight by drinking with Bacchus, so see ya later bitch!"

As soon as Cana was chatting happily with the bastard, I asked "Lucy, can I get you a drink?" "Sure!" the latter exclaimed happily before getting up with me and heading to the bar with me.

**My POV**

The two blonde's sat at the far end of the bar and flirted happily while drinking beer. But Lucy did not notice a certain pyro glaring at Sting majority of the time they sat there.

**Sting POV**

She nodded. "Well if that's all I want to go dance." Lucy said. "Okay then… if you don't want to go with me." She said before rising to her feet and made her way to the dance floor.

She went to the DJ and said some stuff to him. He fiddled with the computer and a totally different song came on that I recognized came on. I groaned aloud.

Lucy started to dance normally but as the song got more naughty she started to dance more erotically. My painful hard-on became harder to hide. I shifted uncomfortably and rearranged myself.

"I don't give a fuck anymore." I muttered to myself before getting up and making my way to the dance floor and moving behind her and roughly grabbing her hips and pulling her ass directly into my dick.

I groaned as she ground herself directly into 'junior'. "You're going to pay for that later Luce." I whispered huskily into her ear. She shuddered against me and slightly moaned. At that I dug my fingers into her hips.

Since we were hidden by the people on the crowded dance floor I lifted up my knee and rubbed it on her clothed core. She gasped while arching her back off of my abs, that caused me to smirk.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and ground against me roughly. From the looks of it she smirked while grinding her shapely ass into my covered length.

"Shit, let's go back to my place." I hissed harshly into her ear. She nodded on a near silent moan.

I detached myself from her and grabbed her hand. We then walked out of the club and to my car. I opened her door before hopping in the driver's seat. I slid the key in and started my dark blue Ferrari.

I grabbed her hand then asked "What's your favorite position?" "Doggie style." she replied almost instantly while smirking. It was hard to keep my eyes on the road as she rubbed her thighs together.

I released her hand and my hand rubbed small circles on the inside of her thigh, eventually getting closer to her clothed core. My knuckles brushed over the cloth and I was pleasantly surprised. "Having fun Luce?" I huskily whispered.

The girl let out a loud whine as I removed my hand. "We're here." I said entirely amused at her behavior. We both climbed out of the car and shut the doors behind us. I reached over to take her hand, only to find that she stared up in awe at the sight of the tall and imposing skyscraper.

I took that moment to examine her face. Her wide brown eyes were framed by long dark lashes, her soft and smooth pink lips were parted slightly, and her cheeks were slightly flushed from dancing. She was … stunning, it's no surprise she is Fiore weekly's top female model.

**Lucy POV**

When I stepped out of the car I was greeted by the sight of a skyscraper that was bigger than the one that I live in. The only thought that was running through my head was 'Holy motherfuckin shit!'

I snapped out of my reverie and was about to turn my head when I noticed Sting staring at me, examining my face. I found it interesting so I kept up my awed act and watched his reactions.

"Done staring yet?" I asked watching him amusedly. He shrugged then took me by the hand and we walked into the building and to the elevator. Once he stepped in, I stepped in after him.

The elevator doors closed with a soft ting and we were left in a comfortable silence until I shifted, rubbing my thighs together. Sting quirked an eyebrow at me and asked entirely aroused and amused "Uncomfortable Blondie?" I nodded my head sheepishly.

Within a second I was pinned against the elevator wall with Sting's knee between my thighs pressing against my barely covered core and my lips pressed against his.

He roughly sucked on my lip, getting me to open my mouth wide as our tongues had a fierce battle of dominance while his knee harshly rubbed against me. My hands twisted in his spiky hair and I pulled hard enough to be arousing and sexy.

He removed his lips from my mouth and started to suck on my neck. I arched my breasts into his chest as he nipped the skin right over my pulse. I felt him smirk into my neck as I inaudibly moaned.

"Oh God!" I sighed out while he slid a hand under my shirt. "I've been called that before, but it sounds better coming from your mouth sweetheart." The blond whispered into my ear before turning his head and tackled my mouth with his own.

Sting's cold hand brushed the underside of my large breasts just before the soft ting of the elevator doors opening signaled that we had arrived to our destined floor. He removed his sexy self from me and allowed me to fix my messy blond hair and my rumpled clothing.

The minute we stepped out of the elevator we were greeted by the sight of a tall, muscular, green haired man with tattoos on his jaw and chin making out with a very familiar, petite blunette.

I raised an eyebrow and said "Wow Levy I didn't know you went for tattooed men." My tiny best friend quickly separated herself from the tall man. "I didn't know you like blonde guys Lu-chan." the bookworm quickly shot back. I puffed out my cheeks when she said that because seriously what's wrong with blondes?!"

"Actually yes I can talk because I'm not the one making out in a hallway at 11 o' clock." I said smirking. "Well at least I wasn't making out in a empty elevator." Levy said frantically, trying to throw me under the bus. "Not working Sweetie~" I informed the panicky blunette.

As she opened her mouth to whine, I was scooped up into a pair of muscular arms. "Kyaa!" A adorable shriek flew from my lips as Sting caused me to lose my balance. The man cradled me to his washboard abs "See ya to tomorrow morning, we're gonna have some fun." Sting called over his shoulder as he jogged to his apartment.

I giggled when I looked into his stormy blue eyes as he unlocked the door to his apartment. His eyes were so intense it made me mentally melt under his gaze

**I know I shouldn't have made a part 1 for a 2 shot but how was it? I'm almost done with the extra long juicy chapter 6 of GMG! If you guys want me to write something send a request! **

**~Demon**


End file.
